An Account from a Shadowmaster
by rianess
Summary: A redux, reduced version of SOA and TOB, told from the perspective of the Shadowmaster, Aran Linvail. What is he really thinking, when he looks upon the Child of Bhaal? Female PC, contains parts of G3 Romantic Encounters mod.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Baldur's Gate or associated mods.**

**A/N: This is a redux version of SoA and ToB, with some elements of the Romantic Encounters Mod from G3 added in. It is told from Aran Linvail's point of view. Currently it is a one-shot, but I will continue if there is interest. In case you are wondering I named the PC Charia. It is sort of a play on CHARNAME. Expect a lot of twisting of the original dialogue since this is a redux.**

* * *

**An Account from a Shadowmaster  
**

* * *

_"Well, I've found six coppers, an old chicken leg and a full deck of cards so far. Quite the messy pocket plane you have here. Is it time to travel or are you in for a wicked game of canasta?"_

**_Jan Jansen_**

* * *

Aran Linvail contemplated the report in his hands. 

"How many have returned, besides you?" He asked quietly, and the man who had given him the report stirred himself.

"None, sir." He replied, and Aran cursed softly.

None. No survivors from the attack in Waukeen's Promenade.

"And the Bhaalspawn?" He queried, throwing the report on his desk with disgust.

"Escaped into the city after the Cowled Wizards took her friend and Irenicus into custody, sir."

"Very well. Send Bayle to intercept her. We can't let her get too far. And I want to know what the wizards intend to do with her friend and Irenicus." Aran ordered, plans already forming in his mind.

"Yes sir!" Replied the other man, and he promptly left.

Aran sighed as he took a seat behind his desk. Things had just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

"Sir, Gaelan Bayle has sent word that the Bhaalspawn has paid him the requested amount. He has given her the key and asked her to make her way here as soon as possible." 

Aran looked up from what he was doing. With a nod he dismissed the messenger and turned his mind to his impending visitor.

The Bhaalspawn were known to those in power. Men of position could ill afford to ignore their kind. Even the master of hundreds of thieves, cutthroats and thugs.

For that is what he was: Aran Linvail, Shadowmaster of Athkatla's Shadow Thieves. And with so many people in his Guild under his command, he could not run the risk that this particular Bhaalspawn was working with Irenicus. Considering what his people had found when going through the wreckage of his lair, it was doubtful that she was, he had to be sure.

Especially because this was _the _Bhaalspawn – the one that everyone was talking about. Supposedly, she was the hero of Baldur's Gate and had single-handedly stopped a war with his own native Amn last year.

He knew that tales inevitably grew taller with the telling, but this one had a lot of evidence to corroborate it. One such piece of evidence was the personal endorsement and testimony of Duke Eltan, who credited her with saving his life.

Truly, despite everything, Aran was looking forward to meeting Charia of Candlekeep.

* * *

"Welcome to this place. I've looked forward to seeing you. I am, as you know, Aran Linvail." 

"And I am Charia, as you know. Now, could we please do what we must?"

Having imagined this moment more than once over the last few hours, he suddenly understood that nothing could have prepared him for it sufficiently. When she walked into the room, the overwhelming sense of presence made him want to fall to his knees. He had little problem believing she was the child of a god.

He could admit privately, that she scared him. He was not incapable of defending himself, and he did have his guards, but he wondered if she would even blink if they attacked her. She would most likely cut them down as unnecessary distractions. She was the daughter of the God of Murder, after all, and he would do well to remember that.

But, she was here because she wanted something from him, and he in turn, needed something from her. So, it would be best to transact their business as quickly as possible. With that in mind, he smiled.

"Right to the point, eh? That is fine with me. You are a very capable person, and I wish to propose a trade of services."

She looked momentarily irritated and her eyes flashed over him, before the expression was wiped from her face.

"I propose that you give me what I have coming already. I have paid." She replied.

Aran inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was a rampaging child of murder deciding that his guild needed taking down. Better trot out that detestable humble pie.

"I apologise if you feel you have been done wrong. I assure you, all that you have paid is being put to good use. But these things take time. In truth, we have been working long before you gave us the gold. Only a few minor points remain, but they must be addressed."

Aran thought he did rather well in keeping any of the trepidation he felt from echoing in his voice. In some ways, he felt like he was trying to propose a trade with an angry panther.

"First and foremost, you will be compensated for the gold you have paid. I will give you several magical items; they are yours to keep regardless of what comes." He doubted that he could treat her like most women he knew, and distract her with pretty jewels. So, he had made sure they were useful objects and hoped that they would appeal to her.

She frowned as she looked down at the necklace and ring he had just placed in her hands. She looked up, and for a second their eyes met. She turned her attention back to the items and examined them for a moment, before straightening and handing them off to one of her companions, presumably to stash them away somewhere. She didn't seem too annoyed at him, but anything could be hiding behind that calm mask she was wearing.

Others in her group were rather less reserved.

"Oh, how generous. Do you expect that to compensate while you delay our more important concerns? We have friends in need of rescue and vengeance both!" Said one of them that his watchers had identified as Jaheira. The druid was a mentor of sorts to Charia, having made a promise to Gorion – Charia's foster father – to watch over her if the worst should happen to him.

Jaheira and her husband, Khalid, had met up with Charia not long after she had taken to the road in the wake of Gorion's murder. The only one who had been with her longer than that was Imoen. Imoen, who had been taken captive by the Cowled Wizards and the reason why Charia was standing in his chambers now.

Remembering his earlier resolution to finish this quickly, he pressed on. That is, he tried to press on, but it seemed Charia's companions weren't done with expressing themselves yet, mores the pity.

"Oh, I can tell you what comes. A hopeless task or two, then a mission where half of the party will perish, and finally, an elaborate trap. Hmm, are these items cursed, I wonder?" Said Xan, who his spies told him was another of her companions from her early days.

This one, according to the reports, she had rescued from the mines up at Nashkel, during the iron crisis. He was a Greycloak, from Evereska, who had been sent to uncover the cause of the decaying iron ore. Unfortunately, he had been ambushed by kobolds and imprisoned deep within the mine by the man behind it all – Mulahey. Charia had apparently killed Mulahey and helped Xan to the surface.

He had thought that Xan had left her company and returned to Evereska, but it appeared they had met up again along the way.

"Boo does not think so, despite your kind words. You smell of treachery. Prove me wrong or face the boot!" Ah, that was the ranger, the one with the hamster. Oh dear.

Charia herself flicked a brief, quelling glance at her companions, and then indicated for Aran to continue. He nodded and shot them a wary look.

"Now, I know you are eager to set off after Imoen, and I assure you that the time will come soon. It takes time to allocate the funds however." He said, hoping that this explanation would soothe some of the ruffled feathers in the room. Sadly, it seemed Charia was a lot more perceptive than he'd bargained for, damn her.

"This delay troubles me. Is there some problem that I am not aware of?" She questioned curiously, and he cursed silently.

"No, no, no, everything is as it should be. There are merely some added difficulties that we have encountered. I regret that I must ask a few tasks of you." He watched her closely to gage her reaction.

She wasn't pleased, that much was clear.

"I know, I know, you are tired and have worked hard already. I apologise, but this guild war... it prevents us going further." He owed her that much of an explanation at least.

This was not one of his lackeys who he would expect to obey his every order. This woman was the closest thing to an equal he would ever have. To himself he might even admit that she far surpassed him. He'd never tell her that, of course. Best to just keep going, he could allow himself a strong drink afterwards.

"Strange things are afoot on the Docks. Shipments are disappearing, as are my employees with them. We are significantly weakened by this. If we are to make any headway, this rival guild must be destroyed, or at least subdued. And you, Charia, will have to bear the brunt of that. I think it unlikely you would be captured or wooed to the enemy. If you go to the docks and bolster the guard on the shipments it will strengthen our position…"

* * *

Aran sat down heavily in his chair once she and her cohorts had left for the docks. He didn't care if it made him look weak in front of his guards, they would be doing the same thing if they had just participated in that particular meeting. 

However, despite the air of danger and hint of menace which oscillated from her, he found her intriguing.

She clearly was not in awe of him. And though she needed his assistance, they both knew that agreeing to his plan was not the only option she had. He was merely the expedient route to her stolen friend, and, given time, she could probably achieve that end without his or his rival's help.

He had been in his position for a while now, and found her attitude to him refreshing. He also wondered what it would be like, to be like her. What would it feel like? To have the blood of a god flowing in his veins. It must be… thrilling, in some ways.

Though, he had heard of what happened to people who gave into the taint of Bhaal's essence. To them, and their victims. That she had somehow managed to transmute that power, that evil, and become a force for good in the world, was pretty awe inspiring in itself.

Having said that, she was clearly not above walking down greyer roads when the need arose, and he could appreciate her sense of pragmatism.

"Aran, my dear fellow. I just heard the news. Well done on acquiring such efficient help in your endeavours. If my own experience is anything to go by, you will _not _be disappointed." Said a suave voice he recognised.

"Renal Bloodscalp. How quickly did the news spread down the grapevine this time, hmm?" He asked, a knowing look in his eyes. He knew Renal spied on him. Hells, he even expected it these days. Everyone in the Guild knew he wanted Charia to assist them, he had even asked Renal to give her a task or two to help her on the way.

"Is there any more of that?" Renal said, indicating his glass and Aran nodded. A knock at the door got both of their attention. One of his guards opened it, and the Shadowmaster smiled warmly.

"Why, Tassa. I had just begun to wonder where you might have gotten to. Do come in my dear."

* * *

"What have you to report?" Aran asked Charia as she stood before him. He wasn't at all sure he liked the glint in her eyes, however. 

"It is not about the mission, Aran. But you are such an intriguing person - I would like to know you better."

Well, didn't she just know how to knock a fellow for six? He did like people to be direct, but still.

"You are a fascinating woman yourself, Charia. When these tasks are dealt with, and the way to Imoen is clear, I will gladly oblige." There. That should put her off for the time being, and help him work out how he was going to oblige her.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied. He raised his eyebrows to see if she had anything else to say. Since it was nearly morning, she had better have something to report.

"It went as you expected though I regret to report that Mook was murdered." And she looked like she really did regret it. That went some way to easing the anger that suddenly surged in him.

"That is... unfortunate. She was a friend. I had hoped your support would prevent any deaths. Too many of my people have been killed or gone missing recently." He replied and she looked concerned. Almost as if she wanted to comfort him. Ha! He was surely imagining things.

"They seemed to know her, though she did not know them." She told him.

"These events prove what I feared: this rival guild knows our actions well, likely due to the traitors that joined them. We must stop any more from leaving us."

* * *

She was off on another mission for him. This time, to prevent two of his people from joining the rival guild. 

Curse Bodhi!

He was more than incensed when he found out that Charia had gone to meet with Bodhi, before she had been to see Gaelan and agreed to meet with him. It wasn't like he hadn't expected Bodhi to approach her, but any mention of her drove him mad – something he could not condone in himself in the current climate.

If all went well with the mission he had given to Charia, she would return here with the exact location of Bodhi's lair. He was fairly sure he already knew where it was, but it would make sense to send her down there to find a whole lot of nothing. And that was what he intended to do – pit Charia against the vampire.

His own men had already shown they were unable to stand firm against the vampires Bodhi had collected around her. But Charia – she was strong. She stood a good chance of actually taking Bodhi out. He knew he was using her, and her strength, but it wasn't as if she would be walking away empty handed.

That reminded him. His men had located a likely captain to take Charia and her party to Brynnlaw to retrieve Imoen. He had best make sure the captain understood what was at stake.

Before that however, he felt the need to relieve some of his frustrations. He turned to face one of his guards.

"Send for Tassa immediately."

* * *

"What have you to report of Jaylos and Caehan?" Truth be told, Aran was feeling pretty tired. Tassa had been rather, _enthusiastic_ earlier and he was a tad worn out. 

He only had himself to blame though. It was his idea to send Charia out on missions in the middle of the night. He could hardly complain when she came back at ungodly hours to report her findings to him.

Still, he was feeling out of sorts, so he allowed himself to be abrupt with her.

"The contact and your defectors are dead. They spoke of the graveyard district." Ah, so she was feeling like being abrupt too. Very well.

"The graveyard district? Undoubtedly they have made their lair within the crypts below. From what we have seen of their dark nature, I am not surprised. She can only be a vampire and I suspect many of her servants are as well. The time has come to strike back to protect our people, and the city she has invaded. Go to the graveyard district and find their hideout. There is a network of tombs beneath the graves where another spy tracked one of Bodhi's servants. There you shall find a set of blue doors just north of a spider den. The doors are too heavy for any mortal to open, but the vampires likely pass with ease."

She didn't look very pleased, but she hadn't outright refused as yet.

"I assume you have some plan other than me banging my head against it?" Charia replied and he felt like laughing. He controlled himself however. Now was not the time to indulge themselves.

"I shall send a mage to meet you there and arrange for the doors to be opened. Here, you shall need these stakes if you are to truly finish these creatures." As he handed her the wooden stakes, their fingers brushed and he had to fight down his unexpected reaction to the feel of her skin.

Any association between them had to remain strictly business. It wasn't that she was not tempting. She was, very. But she was trouble. Big trouble that he really did not need in his life, ever.

"When you have destroyed their evil, return to me and I will fulfil our bargain. Do this job well and you may see Imoen by the morning. What say you?"

If he was reading her correctly, and he was very sure that he was, she would not decline. Despite finding working for him distasteful, and he could tell that she didn't approve of him, she would not let this vampire threat pass. He was not disappointed.

"I'll go to the Graveyard District at once. These vile creatures will not escape."

Ever the hero.

* * *

"So you have returned. My advance spies said that you confronted Bodhi in her lair. It must have been a bloody affair." He hoped that his worry for her safety was not obvious. He knew he had sent her down there to face a vampire he was unable to best. Some might say callously as well. 

But it hadn't stopped him from pacing across his chambers every minute her and her party were gone. He had initially tried to convince himself that it was just that he had a lot invested in this situation which was causing his unease.

It wasn't however. And he had finally had to own up to the fact that he was worried she would get hurt. He was aware she could handle herself, she had more than proved that on many an occasion. But he also knew, thanks to the research his people had conducted on her, that there was no raising her if she died.

When she had confronted her murderous half brother, Sarevok, in the hidden city under Baldur's Gate, and defeated him, his body had crumbled to dust which blew away in the wind.

"It was. I destroyed many of her followers, but she herself eluded me." Charia looked a bit frustrated at this fact.

"That is of no consequence. That her guild was destroyed is what truly matters. We should see a decline in the disappearance of our members now. You have done well, and for that I am grateful. We had a deal, and I am certain you are eager to see it fulfilled." She looked pleased at his praise, but he was fairly sure she wouldn't be happy with the next thing he had to tell her.

"First must come an admission of sorts, and I certainly hope you can see beyond it. We should not dwell on the old when the new is so threatening. It was the Shadow Thieves that attacked Irenicus in Waukeen's Promenade. We have followed you ever since then." He braced himself for impact.

"You were in league with him? No, he was fighting hooded figures." She looked thoughtful more than anything else. Though her companions were far less composed.

"I am sorry I have not been fully honest, but we had to be sure you were not working for him. I assure you that we are still on the same side. We knew of your capture almost as soon as it happened. Very little occurs in this city that we are not aware of. We paid little mind. Even though it was done outside of the Shadow Thieves, we thought that a simple kidnapping was nothing to be concerned of. But soon after that we started losing people. That was when Bodhi appeared, though we did not know her name at the time. Members were threatened or seduced into her guild. None were seen again. We still don't know where most are. Even her cadre could not have fed on them all. By chance a body was found in the sewer, leading us to Irenicus and his strange dungeon. We battled and lost, but the Cowled Wizards took him, as you saw." His voice clearly reflected his anger and resentment at the situation and he felt no reason to hide it.

"I saw your efforts. It was a slaughter." Was that sympathy he heard in her tone? He really didn't know.

"We must take partial responsibility for your loss of Imoen, but our chief concern was Irenicus at the time. We still don't know why he killed our guild members. So we followed you. You were the only living thing to emerge from his prison. We watched your every step and made sure you would be close to us." He explained and she huffed. Not quite the reactions he was expecting.

"So that's why Renal…" She shook her head as if dismissing something. What was she referring to? Renal had employed her to deal with Mae'var, that much he knew. He had sanctioned it himself. Was there something more there?

"So why all the money then? Why not just interrogate me?" Charia wanted to know and he frowned.

"We thought you could lead us to him, and you can. You seek Imoen and Irenicus, and we seek answers. They were taken to the same place, you see. The Cowled Wizards took them to the one place mages in Athkatla truly fear, a place where their power is stripped and examined, their minds laid open for study. I have heard it called a 'Residence for the Magically Deviant,' but mages just call it Spellhold. It is an asylum, where people are sent to disappear." She looked really angry now. Furious, even. He would have to tread carefully.

"What sort of place is this that no one knows of it?" She demanded.

"You must realise that it is not as simple as launching an assault. Spellhold is a fortress asylum, designed to hold mages and other... talented people. The island it is located on is under its own rule, and even the Cowled Wizards are not certain what becomes of those sent there." Aran cautioned, hoping she would heed his warning. This was far more dangerous a mission than anything else she had been involved in.

Her companions stepped forwards to offer their own opinions.

"I have heard some in the Harpers speak of it. It is more than a prison or supposed asylum, it is a place to forget people that are 'troublesome'." The one called Jaheira said.

"Then let us get going! Boo and I have several talents we will unleash upon it!" Said the rash ranger, Minsc.

"I do not like it in the least. Charia, are you sure? To the Abyss with Irenicus, I do not want you to perish as you will undoubtedly do. How do we travel there, in any case?" Said the elf and Aran was mildly surprised. The elves didn't usually allow themselves to become attached to humans, but he could imagine that the Bhaalspawn had a way about her that inspired loyalty and devotion.

"No one wanted to be associated with it once it began. It is difficult enough just to book passage. That is what your gold was for. Once on the island you will be on your own to contend with the asylum defences and the pirates that run the place. Return with Imoen as you wish. Kill Irenicus if you can." He offered the last with a steely finality.

"I am ready to go then. No more time can be wasted. Let's set sail." The resolve in her eyes made them burn with something he found strangely compelling.

"Now, here comes the matter of my promise. Before you set sail, would you like to have a dinner with me tonight?" Why he felt nervous of her answer was something he would contemplate in private.

"Do you only want to have dinner with me, because of your promise?" Was that insecurity in her voice, or was it something else?

"I would not ask you out of sheer obligation. You have proven yourself worthy to the Shadow Thieves, but this is not the only reason. You are also a charming woman, and not by looks alone." Oh dear, he hadn't meant to say anything about her looks. Though she was beautiful he had promised himself not to get involved personally with her, and encouraging her in that way did not further that aim.

"So, I will ask you once again. Will you be able to make time for me in this instance?" He could tell she was flattered, which was surprising in itself. Surely she was not without suitors of her own? Perhaps not among her companions, but elsewhere? Then again, who willingly courts a Child of Bhaal?

"Yes, I will."

* * *

It was done. 

Charia was gone, sailing on the ship captained by Saemon Havarian. Their dinner was… strange. She was curious about him and his life, that was not unusual however. People generally were. Even Tassa asked him about his business affairs when she knew better. He had even asked her to join the Shadow Thieves when her business with Irenicus was completed. She had told him she would consider it.

But, that wasn't what was bothering him currently. Aside form again being worried over her safe return, he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss.

That was what kept him up at night, and more fool him. He was not some schoolboy to get all riled up over kissing a pretty girl. Added to that, it had been so out of the blue. He had seen the spark of interest in her eyes, and even though she had lived the life she had, she was rather a demure thing when you got her alone.

But she had just asked. Just like that.

"_Aran... maybe the wine has got into my head, but will you kiss me?"_

He had wanted to say no. Not because he didn't want to kiss her, he did, he really did. But just one look at those eyes, and he couldn't decline.

"_I have already said I take an interest in you, an interest that is not purely professional. I am not willing to take it much further. But if you will lean over the table..."_

At least he had made his position clear. But he had kissed her, and by the Gods! It had been amazing. It baffled him how one kiss could affect him so strongly, but it had, and now… Now he was finding Tassa's practiced attentions rather dull.

Worse than that, Charia had invaded his dreams, damn her.

She had better come back from Spellhold alive!

* * *

For all the sleepless nights worrying about Charia's return, he hadn't realised how much it would jar him from his comfort zone to see her standing in front of him, looking so, well, _ill_. She was so pale, and wan. Clearly, all was not well. But it was not his place to offer comfort. They were business associates, nothing more. 

He could, on the other hand, see that Imoen was with them. So at least part of their trip had been successful. Aran smiled in welcome.

"Ah... you have returned, after all. And far sooner than I expected. After you left on Havarian's ship, I must admit that I half-wondered if you would reach the island, never mind return."

Charia's eyes turned flinty.

"I half-wondered that, myself, considering the fact that your captain betrayed me." She declared in a cold voice he hated hearing.

"He betrayed you? I'm not surprised. Oh, don't look at me like that, it was _not_ because of me. Saemon Havarian was not one of my men in the slightest. I did tell you that few ships dare to visit Brynnlaw, and you saw the type of person that haunts the place. Havarian was the best available, I am afraid." He had to make sure she was aware he had nothing to do with it, for he needed her help yet again.

"If you wish, I could have the good captain tracked and punished for his... misdeeds. I did pay him extra to keep you safe, gold that apparently was wasted." Maybe that offer would make her see him in a more friendly light, because right now, she was all out glaring at him. And he didn't like it.

"No, there's no need. He seemed to have little choice in his actions, and he may even be dead, for all I know." That was rather forgiving of her. More forgiving than he would be in her shoes.

"Then he is left to his own fate, which is good enough. Havarian has a habit of turning up like a bad copper, so I doubt this is the last I've seen of him." She seemed content to leave the matter closed. So, onto what he needed now.

"I need your help in dealing with Bodhi. You were successful destroying her guild, of that I am glad, but the mistress herself seems to have survived. I don't know why she returned to Athkatla, but I can't take the risk that she will rebuild and take revenge on the Shadow Thieves... and myself, of course."

Charia looked resigned, but as always her companions were not as accepting. In fact, she had clearly been elsewhere in the city before coming to see him, because the elf had been replaced. He would have to see if he could find out what had happened. Sadly, the new addition was no less opinionated or outspoken than the others.

"There's never any surprises with these people. 'Oh, it's Charia come back to town... maybe she can solve all of my problems!' I would go insane." She actually looked quite appreciative and even flashed the new guy a dazzling smile.

Aran was _not_ jealous.

* * *

Bodhi was finally dead. 

Charia had stopped by to confirm this in person, and then she was gone. Out of his life forever. Since then, he had made some discoveries about her. Not that it really mattered any more, except in case any of her actions were significant enough to be felt in Athkatla.

While she had been successful in retrieving Imoen from Spellhold, she had done so at the cost of her soul. Irenicus had ripped her soul from her in order to rejuvenate himself and exact his revenge on the elves which had cursed him.

No wonder she had looked so dreadful when she had visited after her return.

He had also managed to find out what that reference to Renal had been, when they had spoken before she sailed to Brynnlaw.

According to Renal, when she had concluded the task she had taken on for him, she had propositioned him. Just completely out of the blue, just like she had done with Aran. Only Renal, unlike Aran, had taken her up on her offer.

He told him that Charia had found her way to his bedchamber and they had shared one unforgettable night. Despite being rather passionate during their encounter, Renal had put her down as being a rather cool customer. The reason being that once their play was finished, she had got up, dressed and walked out without even looking back.

She was probably not aware of it, but Renal admired her even more because of it.

Currently, she was somewhere in the elven lands, chasing down Irenicus and trying to regain said divine soul. All he could do for her, was wish her well.

He really didn't think she would take up his offer to join the Shadow Thieves, so he doubted he would ever see her again. And that was as it should be.

* * *

Time passed as it was wont to do, and he had some news of Charia here and there. Most of it he could well believe. The last he had heard in fact, was that she had faced down the armies of the Five and destroyed them. 

Speculation on the Bhaalspawn Wars was, that whoever came out on top had a good chance of stepping into Bhaal's shoes. He didn't think she would become the new Lady of Murder, but he could believe that she would take the power and become a force for good. Just as she had been here in Amn and in the north.

Perhaps if she did, she would look down kindly on an old friend? Ha!

The Prophecy made by Alaundo had probably been cursed by everyone in Faerun in the last few months. But thankfully, the whole thing had been quiet for some time, and Charia's associates had scattered to the far corners of the earth, all now involved with their own concerns.

The ranger and his rodent had returned to Rasheman. Jaheira had stayed in Tethyr briefly, before heading back to the north. Imoen had gone with her as far as Baldur's Gate. The gnome, Jan Jansen was in Athkatla at his family's home. The other ranger, Valygar - the new guy - was purportedly at his cabin in the Umar Hills. Xan, the elf who had been with her before Spellhold, had returned to Evereska when they had parted company.

No one knew where Charia herself was.

Which only leant credence to the idea that she had taken on the mantle of godhood. Although he knew she had earned it, the idea left him with a feeling of disquiet. He was generally feeling out of sorts these days, though most if it he could put down to his former mistress, Tassa.

When he had noticed he had been neglecting her, he made an extra effort to be attentive. He had been distracted briefly after kissing Charia, but only for a fortnight or so. In that time, Tassa had decided to find her kicks in the arms of another man.

He was surprised with himself for being shocked by it. It wasn't as if they were married or anything like that, and if you counted that one kiss with Charia then he wasn't completely faithful to her. Tassa had admitted more than once she was not with him for sentimental reasons. Even so, he'd thought she would remain loyal to him. It made him wonder how many others there had been over the years.

Tassa, however, was more than surprised when he told her it was over, she was furious. She had clearly expected him to allow her to continue her liaison with him and this other man, while simultaneously continuing a relationship with him and reaping all the financial benefits that went along with it.

As if.

So, apart from the occasional tumble with a willing woman, he had had no outlet for his feelings for some time. Currently, he was sitting by the fire in his chambers having his own pity party.

He wouldn't usually allow himself to wallow, it wasn't healthy or productive. But lately, his lot in life had become rather lacklustre.

The Guild had never been better, and profits were rolling in. A few rivals had risen to try and challenge them, but they had been stamped out quickly and ruthlessly. No one wished for a repeat of last time. Business was booming, and he was bored.

A familiar, rich, warm voice roused him from his contemplation, and his heart leapt wildly at the sound.

"I don't suppose that job offer is still open, is it Aran?"

* * *

_**A/N: I will not continue the story unless I receive a review requesting me to. Thank you for reading.  
**_


End file.
